sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Base
'''Luna Base '''is the ninth stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Luna Base is a burgundy-colored cavern with vague semblance of architecture, with brown and grey steel casing. Luna Base is an underground city with mysterious origins, other than it was used for resource extraction. https://i.imgur.com/WlbloaN.png Level Architecture Spark will drop down a large chasm into a crater. You can get out of the crater, and going right will trigger a cutscene. Freom converses with Prototype/Unit-0, calling him weak before destroying his head (the only remaining part). He then notices Spark, who he tells to leave before Freom himself leaves. Chase after Freom, and you'll go past some dips into an underwater section. You'll see some lava afterward, which is obviously dangerous, so jump over it. You'll dash afterwards into a Green Light, which'll give you some time to test out some of its quirk. Go past some fireballs and climb up some Conveyor Belts. Go up through some Green Lights, and you'll go into a platforming section with Teetering Platforms. Jump up and avoid some fireballs, and you'll drop down into an underwater section with Green Lights. Get out, and use more Green Lights to hover over lava and then go up and past more fireballs to an underwater lake. Go over some more lava pits (with Teetering Platforms to help you), then go up using Green Lights, avoiding lava and fireballs. Run through some pathways, then go underwater and jump back out to continue, past more lava pits. You'll go back underwater, but this time, you have to dodge lava there. Once you pass that section, you'll get to a section to where you have scale using Teetering Platforms. Go through a green light, pass through a loop, and you'll go past a platform that's lifted by lava, and introduced to lava spouts. Go past them with timing, and then go through a tunnel with lava and fireballs. Then, go through some loops, and you'll drop down into a lake of transparent lava, with platforms helping you. Go right, and you'll reach the end of the section. Starting Luna City, go right, and you'll be given a Lava Shield. Go up using the Green Lights, then go through another section with the Lava Shield. You'll then avoid some lava obstacles, and then go into the transparent lava with the Lava Shield. You can now swim through it, but make sure to get some refills on the shield. You'll go out for a second, then go back in, using the Green Lights to go up and out. You'll go right through a loop and into a platforming section with lava. You'll get another Lava Shield, and you now have to platform through a shallower lava lake. Then you'll transition to a larger lava lake, which is like the first. You'll leave the lava lake, and then you'll have to climb up again using Green Lights while avoiding lava rising from the bottom of the screen. Afterwards, you'll reach the Level Clear Sign. After the cutscene plays, you can then go right, and then up using some Green Lights. You'll eventually get to the next level... Fark's Story Differences There are two differences in Fark's version of the level. First, the Green Lights are disabled, making you use your wall-climbing skills. The other difference is that, before the second lava lake second, you're supposed to do a wall-climbing section with lava on the sides in certain portions. Trivia * This level is unique, as it has no enemies or bosses at all. Rather, it relies on its gimmicks for difficulty. * The stage was made before the Kickstarter, but was reworked into a better-playing level. * The stage was planned to look more technological, but it was changed. https://i.imgur.com/f4Gf32l.png * The level was originally planned to have a boss, but it was removed for unknown reasons. https://i.imgur.com/a9N0OjD.pnghttps://i.imgur.com/mmCEe0K.png * While Luna City isn't named as such in-game, in the game files, it's referred to as such. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/657443705732595712/671543954155634758/unknown.png References Category:Locations Category:Stages